RivaMika Week 2014
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Entradas de la Semana RivaMika. Día 7: Crossover (FmA:B y KnK)
1. Amantes Legendarios

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Feliz Semana RivaMika!**_

_**Aquí es en donde subiré mis entradas de esta semana.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Día 1: Amantes Legendarios, Marie y Pierre Curie.**_

* * *

Solo había una cosa en la que Mikasa ponía toda su pasión, y eso era la ciencia, la ciencia que su familia tanto adoraba, la cual había estado estudiando la mayor parte de su vida, dejando a lado cualquier tipo de pensamiento romántico.

Pero esto no significa que Mikasa no haya pensado en ello, sí, Mikasa Ackerman se enamoró una vez, era un recuerdo agridulce que tenia constante peso en su memoria, había sido el hijo de su jefe; Eren Jeager. Se habían amado con locura, pero eran jóvenes e ingenuos, tan ingenuos que llegaron a pensar que podían casarse y "vivir felices para siempre", esto, por supuesto, nunca paso. La familia Jeager, aun siendo amigos de su padre, era una familia influyente, rica, que jamás aceptaría a una chica sin dinero como esposa de su hijo. Y en eso quedo, Eren obedeció el deseo de su familia terminando su relación con la Asiática dejándola por primera vez con el corazón roto.

Ahora, a sus veintiséis años, Mikasa creía que el cariño y el amor de un hombre no estaban hechos para mujeres pobres.

Hasta que conoció a Levi.

Se encontraba en la casa de Armin quien había insistido en que los acompañara después de la cena "_Deberías hablar con mi amigo, ¡él es científico también! Estoy seguro de que después de conversar contigo encontrará un lugar para tus experimentos." _Esas habían sido sus palabras y aunque Mikasa no estaba del todo segura, decidió darle una oportunidad, si todo salía bien el benefició que obtendría sería grandioso.

Pero nada le preparo para lo que iba a vivir. Cuando entró en la estancia de los Arlert después de dar los tradicionales saludos y agradecimiento divisó una figura mirando por la ventana; era un hombre, joven se podría decir, tal vez entrando en a los treinta. Mikasa se sorprendió por su estatura no mayor de 1.60m, pero atractivo sin importar eso. Mikasa solo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando cuando sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos irises grises y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Levi, te presento a Mikasa Ackerman-.

Platicaron acerca de teorías y experimentos científicos por lo que parecieron horas, y en todo ese tiempo Levi no pudo apartar su mirada de la cara de la chica quien hablaba de fórmulas complicadas y postulados escritos como si fuera una conversación casual entre viejos amigos, la extraña sensación de curiosidad se asomó en su cuerpo e intento recordar todo lo que le había dicho Armin: la muchacha había estado trabajando mucho para poder costear sus estudios, siendo así, todo el dinero que tenía lo utilizaba para ello y los productos básicos, en resumen Mikasa Ackerman vivía para el estudio. _"Que mujer tan extravagante" _pensó.

-¿Ha pensado en permanecer en Francia, _mademoiselle_ Ackerman?- Pregunto con ese acento característico.

-No, si consigo mi maestría en Matemáticas planeo regresar a mi país,- Contesto Mikasa un poco sorprendida con el cambió de tema.- Por supuesto me encantaría regresar en otoño, pero no estoy segura de que tenga el dinero suficiente, vera, mi sueño es convertirme en maestra en Japón, creo que nuestro país merece ser culto- Continuó.

Después de esto, la noche pasó entre historias de sus familias y sus vidas, mientras más información compartían más se daban cuenta de las similitudes entre ellos; ambos venían de familias que se movían en un ambiente científico, que tenían un gran respeto a la sabiduría y que amaban la naturaleza.

Mikasa mencionó de nuevo su país, y lo impaciente que estaba por volver a ver a su familia.

El semblante de Levi se volvió serio al escuchar esto, se sentía egoísta, egoísta y estúpido al desear que esta extraña y hermosa mujer a quien había conocido hace solo unas horas (¿o acaso eran minutos?) se quedara en Francia para poder saber más acerca de ella, quería volver a ver a la Mikasa Ackerman científica quien disfrutaba hablando acerca de la ciencia que le apasionaba, pero también quería conocer a la Mikasa Ackerman que sobrevivía por sí sola, la que se esforzaba por seguir con sus estudios, la que era relajada, divertida, triste, quería conocer todo de ella.

-Pero, ¿regresará en otoño, verdad? Prométame que regresará. Si se queda en Japón para siempre no podrá continuar sus estudios. No puede abandonar a la ciencia así- Comentó Levi con un aire un poco suplicante.

Mikasa lo observo con detenimiento leyendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no era una promesa para regresa a Francia, era una promesa para regresar a él.

-Creo que tiene razón, me encantaría regresar- Contesta por fin, un poco nerviosa pero segura de su decisión.

Ella también quería saber más de ese pequeño hombre de ciencia, y por eso cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

_**Espero no se les haya hecho aburrido.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	2. Regalo

_**Saludos lectores!**_

_**Esta es la segunda entrada de la Semana RivaMika: Regalo.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: No es puesto disclaimers pero saben que SnK ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El Sargento Levi no era un hombre exactamente _romántico._ El mundo era un lugar cruel en donde este tipo de pensamientos ya no tenían lugar, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en hacerle una cena a Mikasa Ackerman?

La mocosa (si se le podía llamar así a una mujer de 19 años) siempre conseguía meterse bajo su piel y activar hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo volviéndolo loco, y este día no era una excepción, porque en ese día, la _mocosa _alcanzaría otro año más de vida, y Levi quería celebrarlo, ¿quién no querría celebrar un día más en ese pedazo de mierda de mundo?

El problema había comenzado pensando en cómo hacerlo. Ni él ni Mikasa eran personas cursis que se permitían (o sus salarios) regalar joyas caras o presentes inútiles. Preferían manifestar su afecto de una manera más sutil; con esa taza de té caliente que siempre le esperaba en su oficina, las conversaciones que compartían en las noches, y esas sonrisas que estaban guardadas solo para ellos dos.

Pero Levi quería dar más, _necesitaba_ dar más, deseaba que Mikasa se diera cuenta de cuánto agradecía poder compartir esos pequeños momentos juntos, de cuánto agradecía que _su _vida fuera parte de la de él.

Fue así como terminó cocinando una pasta comestible (gracias a la ayuda celestial de Historia) acompañada por un vino tinto cortesía de Erwin.

Ahora el lugar era el problema, no podría ser en su oficina teniendo en cuenta que ahí pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no entrenaban o estaban de misión, ¿el campo de entrenamiento? Demasiada suciedad, _descartado._ ¿Su habitación? Se podría decir que era un sitio para otras cosas _*ejem*_. Tal vez en ese claro que se encontraba dentro del bosque, ¡perfecto! La caminata sería algo larga pero valdría la pena, sería una cena a la luz de la luna, el perfecto ambiente romántico.

O al menos eso fue lo que esperaba.

El Sargento no había contado con que el cielo estaría nublado bloqueando la vista de la luna, o que no recordaría llevar una manta y tendría que sentarse en el suelo _sucio _ni que los mosquitos serían una gran molestia para la pareja, que la pasta no había sido calentada apropiadamente llegando un poco fría.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada contenta de Mikasa, espera que después del fiasco de cena la muchacha estaría deprimida o, simplemente, enojada.

-¿No estás molesta?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- le miró- Levi, no tenías que hacer todo esto, sé que no debió haber sido fácil, pero aún así lo hiciste, y lo hiciste por _mí. _Demonios, incluso accediste a comer en el piso.Cómo podría estar molesta si puedo estar aquí y ahora contigo – Se acerco- El único regalo que me puedes dar es mantenerte con vida-.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	3. Elementos: Fuego

_**Saludos!**_

_**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben las sonrisas que me sacan (:**_

_**Bueno, 3er día: Elementos, para ser más específica; fuego.**_

_**Tal ves no me vuelvan a ver hasta el día de Crossover, el 15, pero tengan paciencia, si alguno de ustedes ha visto o leído Kyoukai no Kanata o Fullmetal Alchemist les gustará.**_

_**Sin más, disclairmer: SnK no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

Fuego llenaba el alma de Levi y Mikasa, ya fuera individualmente, como equipo o como pareja.

Levi lo notaba en la mirada de la muchacha, una constante flama que le daba luz a esos monótonos ojos negros, llenándolos de vida.

Sin embargo era fácil alimentar esa llama para convertirla en un verdadero infierno, él lo sabía muy bien. Levi recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que vio ese fuego, fue en ese trágico día cuando la encontró siguiendo a la Titán Femenina, la ferocidad en sus ojos, su determinación, todo brillaba como una mecha que llevaba hacía una bomba a punto de explotar.

Después de eso la hoguera se redujo a la chispa de nuevo, encendiéndose cuando sus ojos se encontraban. El Sargento entendía que la rabia dirigida a su persona se debía a lo sucedido en la corte con Jeager, no le importaba realmente si la chica sentía odio hacia a él, más bien, el fuego en su mirada era algo que envidiaba y admiraba. Oh sí, estaba dispuesto a ver esa bomba explotar.

Pasado el tiempo, ese fuego conducido hacia él se calmo y la mirada de Mikasa volvió a ser la misma chispa serena. Esto dejo un vació extraño en el pecho de Levi, de nuevo, no le importaba si la cadete le odiaba, pero al menos al ver sus ojos enojados sabía que desencadenaba algún tipo de emoción en la impasible chica. Después de noches repasando en su mente esa mirada de ojos negros decidió que quería ver ese fuego de nuevo.

Y así fue, en la misión de rescate a Arlert y Kirschtein, volvió a ver ese fuego, pero esta vez era diferente, en sus ojos no había rabia sino pura determinación en trabajar con él (por supuesto la vida de dos de sus compañero peligraba). Mientras luchaban juntos se dio cuenta de la sincronización de sus ataques, y fue ahí cuando descubrió que Mikasa comenzaba a confiar en él.

El tiempo transcurría y con él la relación de los dos soldados cambiaba. Levi ya no veía una chispa serena en los ojos de Mikasa, sino, una llama cálida que llenaba su corazón con un calor reconfortante, fue ahí cuando Levi descubrió que quería protegerla a como diera lugar, y no dejaría que se apagará nunca.

Eso fue lo que se juró, y cumplió salvándole la vida después de un ataque sorpresivo de los Titanes, había visto como una mano gigante se había aferrado al frágil cuerpo de la cadete, mientras se movilizaba para acabar con la vida de ese monstro pudo ver cómo mientras más fuerte estrujaba el Titán, más pequeña se hacía la llama en los ojos de Mikasa.

Un sentimiento extraño se poso en el pecho y estómago del Sargento, no era el calor calmante que Mikasa le provocaba, no, era una sensación que no había tenido desde hace tiempo, _preocupación _e_ ira._ Sin perder más tiempo e impulsado por ese fuego apunto sus sable al cuello del Titán y con un corte limpio lo acabó.

De inmediato fue acudió a auxiliar a la muchacha, deteniendo su caída antes de que colisionara con el suelo. Con cuidado la recostó, reviso todos sus signos vitales cientos de veces, e_staba viva, _pero no abría los ojos, Levi necesitaba ver la llama para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le llamo incontables veces, diciendo su nombre, su voz había perdido su aburrido tono, rasgando en la desesperación, sin embargo, al final su llamado fue contestado.

Mikasa abrió lentamente sus ojos, intentó levantarse pero un dolor en el área abdominal le impidió hacerlo, desorientada busco con su mirada algo que le hiciera recordar _¿qué demonios había pasado? _

Escucho una voz llamándola, siguió el sonido de su nombre y terminó mirando unos ojos grises llenos de…_ ¿preocupación?_

-¿Le-Sargento?-

Levi sobresaltado miro a la cara de su subordinada, ahí estaba esa llama, ese fuego que podía calentar su alma, no había desaparecido, seguía ahí, seguía _viva._

-Mocosa idiota- dijo acercando su cuerpo al de la joven-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que casi te ocurre?- sus brazos tomaron con máximo cuidado el torso de Mikasa y la abrazó.

Mikasa no supo cómo reaccionar a esto, no era propio del Sargento comportarse así, mucho menos con ella, decidiendo dejarse llevar, con un poco de dolor levanto su mano colocándola en la espalda del hombre.

-Lo siento…- La abrazo más fuerte.

-No te disculpes, solo- el Sargento busco las palabras correctas- No dejes que tu fuego se apague-.

* * *

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	4. Crossover: FmA:B

**_Saludos lectores!_**

**_Una disculpa MUY grande por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero espero que valga la pena._**

**_Esta es la 7ta y última entrada de la Semana RivaMika: Crossover, siendo sincera no me pudo decidir entre Fullmetal Alchemist :Brotherhood y Kyoukai no Kanata así que hice ambos, el que leerán a continuación es el que corresponde a FmA:B, y el siguiente capítulo el de KnK._**

**_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio mucho._**

**_Sin más:_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes tanto de SnK como de FmA:B no me pertenecen._**

* * *

-Dígame Teniente, ¿juega ajedrez?-

-Me temo que no Señor-

-¿Le interesaría aprender?-

* * *

La Teniente Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba sentada en frente del escritorio del Coronel Levi con un tablero de ajedrez en medio, observaba atentamente las piezas que acomodaba el Coronel en este, negro para el, y blanco para ella.

-Muy bien, el tablero, como puedes vez, se divide en cuadros de color blanco y negro, al igual que las piezas. Ahora, dentro de estas piezas tenemos ocho peones- explicó levantando la pequeña pieza- dos caballos, dos torres, dos alfiles, un Rey y una Reina- levantó cada pieza respectivamente.

-Las acomodamos de la siguiente manera: una torre, un caballo, un alfil, la Reina, el Rey, un alfil, un caballo y una torre en la parte de atrás, con los ocho peones en fila adelante- El Coronel levantó la vista del tablero para mirar a su subordinada, no le sorprendió ver una mueca de concentración mientras estudiaba las piezas y como se organizaban.

-El objetivo del juego es capturar al Rey adversario,- Volvió a hablar- cada pieza tiene un movimiento establecido, el del Rey- señaló la pieza- es moverse a cualquier casilla continua, esto mientras una pieza propia o adversaria no se lo impida- suspiró llamando la atención de la Teniente- la fuerza del Rey también su debilidad. Como el jugador está obligado a proteger y cuidar su rey, este se esconde al principio de la partida y no hasta que las demás piezas han desaparecido se une a la batalla. Se podría decir que sacrifica a las demás piezas para conseguir su objetivo- terminó serio.

Mikasa vio preocupada la tristeza que se poso en los ojos de su Coronel, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, y continuó hablando.

-Comencemos por los peones. Por regla general es la pieza de menor valor en el juego, sin embargo, posee una facultad que le hace potencialmente terrible: si alcanza la última horizontal del tablero a partir de su posición de salida, puede transformarse en la pieza que uno desee, es similar a la Alquimia, puedes transformar una pieza un tanto "inofensiva" en una realmente peligrosa,- se detuvo cuando la imagen de uno de sus subordinados se poso en su mente- en el primer movimiento puede avanzar dos casilla en vertical, después solo una y ataca en diagonal-

La explicación del Coronel continuó y la Teniente en cuestión de una hora ya dominaba la teoría sobre la mayor parte de las piezas del tablero, excepto por una.

-¿Qué papel juega la reina?- Le preguntó finalmente al Coronel.

-Ah,- este sonrió- La reina es la pieza más ágil y poderosa del tablero, tiene una ventaja muy grande cuando se encuentra en medio del este, con espacio para moverse y el respaldo de las otras piezas, la Reina tiene un potencia formidable ya que es capaz de ejercer su acción de ataque o defensa en su máximo potencial ya sea a corta distancia como a una muy larga,- tomo un poco de aire antes de añadir mirándola a los ojos- Me recuerda un poco a un francotirador, ¿no le parece Teniente?-

-Sí, mucho- le sostuvo la mirada, captando el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Coronel.

-Como todas las piezas, el objetivo de la Reina es proteger al Rey y acabar con las piezas enemigas- su semblante se volvió serio- Aunque todas las piezas son indispensables en una partida, la pieza en la que más confió en batalla es esta, la Reina, con su habilidad sé que es capaz de proteger al Rey tanto por el frente como a sus espaldas, y aun haciendo eso, es capaz de cuidarse a sí misma,- un deje de nostalgia cruzo por sus pupilas- Aun así, si se encuentra en un rincón del tablero y rodeada por piezas, ya sean enemigas o propias, su fuerza se debilita, puede hacerte pensar en darte por vencido y abandonar la lucha, más no lo hace y tanto la Reina, como el Rey, buscan fuerza en el otro para continuar y llegar al "jaque mate"-

Se hizo un silencio un tanto largo cuando el Coronel terminó con su explicación. Sus ojos seguían encontrados y el Coronel divisó una ola de sentimientos en los irises azulinos de la Teniente, vio miedo, tristeza, terror, e_ntendimiento,_ y determinación.

-Creo que lo entiendo- habló por fin la soldado- Puede estar seguro de que protegeré a mi Rey sin dudar, y haremos jaque mate-

-Muy bien- sonrió satisfecho- comencemos entonces, blanco mueve primero-

* * *

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	5. Crossover: KnK

_**Saludos de nuevo!**_

_**Esta es la 7ta y última entrada de la Semana RivaMika, crossover de Kyoukai no Kanata.**_

_**Esta basado en un AU que se dio en Tumblr; en el cual los hermanos Nase son hijos de Mikasa y Levi, y en esta situación en particular veremos como reaccionaran al descubrir que su hija es una Guerrera del Mundo Espiritual.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar, sin más:**_

_**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin como los de Kyoukai no Kanata no me pertenecen. **_

* * *

Las calles estaban en silencio, solo unos pocos faroles alumbraban la penumbra que acompaña a la madrugada. En medio de todo el silencio se distinguían unos pasos, tranquilos incluso cansados que caminaban con el mayor sigilo posible a la entrada de la casa a la cual llamaba hogar.

La pequeña niña de 14 años observo atentamente la fachada de enfrente. Todas las luces parecían apagadas sugiriendo que los habitantes se habían ido a acostar desde ya hace horas.

_"O fueron a buscarme"_ pensó con desdén acercándose a la puerta de entrada. Ignorando el intenso dolor que surgió en su espalda baja se agacho para buscar la llave de emergencia que ocultaban sus padres debajo de la maseta que contenía las violetas que su padre le regalo a su madre en su cumpleaños hace exactamente 5 días.

_"Pensándolo bien, será mejor si están afuera, al menos así tendré tiempo de arreglarme y curarme un poco." _Giró el picaporte. _"Bien, allá voy."_

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño rechinido que tensó hasta el último nervio de la joven que se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. Cuando le pareció prudente entro en la casa.

_"Bien no hay nadie…" _pensó mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-Bonita hora para llegar Izumi,- _"¡Demonios!"_-espero tengas una buena excusa o pasaras el resto del mes limpiando esta casa hasta que quede impecable- recitó la dura voz de su padre.

La luz se encendió antes que Izumi pudiera responder, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio ante la apariencia de la pequeña; moretones la cubrían de pies a cabeza, la mitad izquierda de su cara tenía una fina capa de sangre seca que había fluido desde un corte por encima de su ceja, la mayor parte de su suéter y playera estaban rasgados dejando ver unos cuantos cortes ahí también, la chica era una combinación de polvo, sudor y sangre seca.

Después de unos momentos Izumi escucho una exclamación de su madre que se alejaba con apresurados pasos hacia a la cocina en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaban junto la alacena.

Izumi no supo en qué momento su padre se había trasladado desde donde estaba hasta su lado, se dio cuenta cuando sintió su mano dura levantarle la cabeza que había bajado sin darse cuenta. Sintió un tacto gentil en las manos ásperas de su padre que examinaba el corte de su ceja.

-Padre – no, estoy sucia-.

-Tonterías- respondió el mientras su madre se acercaba para examinar su maltratado cuerpo.

-Izumi, hija,- comenzó Mikasa con cuidado- ¿quién te hizo esto?-

Sintió la mirada fuerte de su padre y dudo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que había peliado contra un ser extraño llamando "Youmu"? ¿Qué no hace más de 5 horas una extraña le había revelado que era una "Guerrera del mundo Espiritual" y que tenía que defender al mundo de los Youmus? Izumi se sintió aterrada por el rechazo que estaba segura iba a recibir al decir su respuesta.

-No… no me creerían si les dijera- respondió por fin con un hilo de voz.

Mikasa y Levi cruzaron sus miradas llegando a un acuerdo silencioso: era momento de contárselo.

-Sabes Izumi, hace algunos años tu madre y yo éramos considerados los "Soldados más fuertes de la Humanidad",- Levi hizo una pausa al ver la mirada confusa de su hija.- decían que yo valía una brigada completa y tu madre 100 soldados- continuo.- Tal vez hayas escuchado algo de esto pero, no hace mucho la Humanidad se enfrentó contra una amenaza que casi nos llevo a la extinción, eran bestias enormes llamadas "Titanes"-.

Levi junto con Mikasa continuaron narrando la historia de la batalla de la humanidad contra los Titanes ya trasladados a la habitación que escuchaba atentamente mientras sus heridas eran tratadas.

"Los más fuertes de la Humanidad", Izumi sabía que sus padres habían sido soldados pero jamás imagino hasta que magnitud. Se habían conocido en la milicia, Levi era Capitán mientras que Mikasa solo era una cadete, Izumi se sorprendió al escuchar que su madre detestaba a su padre al principio y cuando pregunto la razón sólo recibió por respuesta un "Era un viejo obsesionado con la limpieza" por parte de su madre y un "Y tu una mocosa obsesionada con tu hermano" por parte de su padre. Esto confundió incluso más a Izumi, aunque sus padres no eran las personas más románticas del mundo, se daba cuenta con facilidad de la gran confianza que había entre ellos y del amor que se tenían, lo veía sus ojos cada vez que hablaban, cuando alguno de los dos se iba por un tiempo y el otro esperaba en compañía de ella y de sus hermanos, la forma en que sus caras se iluminan de una luz distinta a la que compartían con ellos, era resplandeciente y solo para ellos dos.

Continuó escuchando el relato de sus padres hasta el final.

-Bueno, después de escuchar eso, ¿puedes decirnos que fue lo que te mantuvo fuera casi toda la noche y te dejo en ese estado?- Preguntó Mikasa.

Izumi cerró los ojos, y con una confianza regenerada dijo: -Madre, padre, se me ha informado esta tarde que,- pauso para mirar a los ojos a sus padres- soy una Guerrera del Mundo Espiritual. Y creo que es mi turno de proteger a ustedes, Hiroomi, Mitsuki y al mundo- terminó y bajo la cabeza esperando una reprimenda que jamás llego, en lugar de eso sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre rodeándola y escuchó las palabras de aliento de su padre.

-Haznos orgullosos Izumi-.

* * *

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
